Bonanza 2003
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, but this is a modern Cartwright story. The Ponderosa is a very suceesful ranch, Cartwright Inc. is one the biggest industries in Nevada. Everything is peachy in the lives of the Cartwrights until Little Joe accidently reeks h
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Author's note: This story is set in 2003. It's AU, (duh!) so if that  
isn't your thing, you might not want to read this story. But I promise  
it's really good! Ben is 53, Marie is still alive, and 37. She and Ben also have a four year old daughter, Laura. I changed the distances between  
the boy's ages too. Adam is 21, Hoss is 17, and Joe is 14. Adam is in  
college and Hoss and Joe are in high school. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Good Morning, Virginia City!  
  
Hoss Cartwright sat in his senior English class, bored to death. He hated English, especially this year. All they did was read these boring English literature stories. AND because of football, he was stuck in the 'smart kids' class. Shakespeare first thing in the morning was torture, and to top it off, the two girls on either side of him insisted on using his desk for a post office, constantly passing notes over it.  
  
He sighed as yet another on came to rest in the middle of his book. He picked it up and passed to the girl on the other side of him.  
  
"Thanks, Hoss," she whispered. She read the note, giggled, then started writing. He wondered what was so important that it couldn't wait till after class.  
  
He was more than happy when the bell rang.  
  
He threw his books in his locker and grabbed his hat since he was headed out to Agriculture. Mr. Blackwell didn't care if they wore hats in his building.  
  
"Hey, Hoss."  
  
He looked up to see his best friend, Stuart Coffee, standing next to him.  
  
"Hey, Stu. How goes it?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Stuart answered. "Why was you late this morning?"  
  
"Little Joe. He wouldn't come on. I had to get Pa to tell him to come on."  
  
"I bet he got a move on when Mr. Ben got a hold of him," Stuart laughed.  
  
"That he did, my friend," Hoss laughed, too. "But, by that time, we's already late."  
  
"Hey, Hoss!" Sally Martin called out. "Where's Melly?  
  
Melanie Davidson was Hoss's girlfriend, and Sally, though two years younger was her best friend.  
  
Hoss shrugged. She hadn't been in English class, so he didn't know where she was, or if she was even at school. She was in band and often got out of class to do stuff for that. Then again, since her Daddy had passed away the year before, she hadn't been to energetic about going to school. She keep her grades up and all, but she often didn't show up till 2nd or 3rd hour or not at all.  
  
"She said she was coming when I talked to her last night," he told her.  
  
"Well, then, she's probably here," Sally said, and went back the other way.  
  
"Come on, buddy," Stu said. "We're going to be late."  
  
The one thing Hoss hated about Agshop, was that Little Joe was one of his classmates. Not that he didn't love his little brother, but that boy had a knack for getting into trouble and usually took Hoss along for the ride, if he was near.  
  
Little Joe was already in the classroom part of the shop when Hoss and Stu got there. He was sitting in the back of the room, talking to his friend Bobby Crowchild.  
  
"Hey, there's your brother," Bobby said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's gonna cream you, when he finds out you promised Judy's sister, Jessica, he would take her to the Homecoming dance."  
  
"Well, Judy's Pa won't let her go, unless Jessica does, and Jessica won't go without a date," Joe shrugged.  
  
"You forgot one thing, Casanova," Bobby said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bobby pointed to the door where Mr. Blackwell's student aide had just walked in.  
  
"Melanie."  
  
"Uh-oh," Joe whispered. He really had forgot about Melanie being Hoss's girlfriend when he promised Jessica that Hoss would go to the dance with her.  
  
Hoss grinned, seeing Melanie was finally at school. His grin was short lived as she glared, icily at him, then turned her chair around and sat with her back to him.  
  
"Man, what's her problem?" Stuart whispered.  
  
"I don't have no idea," Hoss said. "I wish I did."  
  
"Believe me," Stu laughed. "She'll let you know."  
  
He didn't have time to think about it though, as their teacher called them back to get started on their project.  
  
"CARTWRIGHT," Blackwell yelled. "Get over there and start cutting those poles. That's what we're going to use for corral post."  
  
"Which one?" Little Joe asked.  
  
"Hoss!" Blackwell barked. "You don't think I'm letting you near acetylene torches, do you, Little Joe? You'd burn the school down. Coffee! Get over there and help him." Mr. Blackwell was convinced that the school board had put Joseph Cartwright in his class just to torture him. That boy could cause more trouble than both his brothers put together.  
  
Joe blushed with anger and embarrassment. If Hoss could do then he could it, too. He stood there watching Hoss, hoping his brother would need his help then he could show that he was just as capable as his brother was.  
  
"Don't stare at that too long. It'll hurt your eyes."  
  
"I know that!" Joe snapped, as he turned to see who said it. Melly was standing behind him. "Melly!"  
  
"You were expecting someone else?" She asked, seeing his shocked expression.  
  
"No, no, it's just that you never come back here. Might get dirty or something."  
  
Melly rolled her eyes. "Here, give this to Eric. I told him I would bring it to him today." She handed him a CD.  
  
"Why doncha' give it to him yourself?" He questioned, hoping Melanie hadn't heard about what he had done before he had a chance to fix it. He really hadn't remembered her when he told Judy, Hoss would take Jessica to the Homecoming dance. He was so busy trying to find a way for Judy to go, he wasn't thinking about anything else. He felt bad about it, too. Melly was real nice, not that he would ever tell her so, and she was good to Hoss.  
  
"I don't intend on talking to him anytime soon. Just give it to him, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he shrugged. Apparently, she had heard.  
  
"Thanks, Little Joe," she said. Then she walked out.  
  
Joe tried to think of a way to fix things. Fast!  
  
What's Her Problem? Hoss didn't see Melanie again till lunch time. By then, Jessica Randle had told everyone at Virginia City high school that Hoss Cartwright was taking her, not Melly Davidson, to the Homecoming dance.  
  
Needless to say Melanie was not happy. Hoss sat down beside her, but she got up and moved away. He looked kind of hurt, but went over to talk to her.  
  
"Melly-darlin', what's wrong? You been avoidin' me all day," he said.  
  
Fire shown in Melanie's gray eyes. For a moment, he would have sworn they were as red as her hair.  
  
"Don't you Melly darling me, Hoss Cartwright," she hissed. "You know very well, what's wrong with me. How could you go behind my back and ask Jessica Randle to the dance?"  
  
"What?" Confusion shown in his big blue eyes. Melanie's anger almost melted away. Almost.  
  
"You heard me! If you didn't want to go with me, then all you had to do was say so! You didn't have to go sneaking around and make me look like a fool."  
  
"I don't what yer talkin' about, but I ain't asked Jessica to nothing. Why would I?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I can't, 'cause I ain't done it. I swear I ain't!"  
  
"Then why did she corner me this morning, before I was even on campus, telling that you and Joe was going to the dance with her and that bratty sister of hers?" She was close to tears.  
  
"Joe!" He said. "He's complaining' 'bout how Mr. Randle wouldn't let Judy go unless Jessica went. I bet he promised her, I'd take her so that little Judy girl could go. When I get my hands on that boy, I swear, I'm just gonna naturally clobber him!"  
  
Melanie giggled. She liked the way he talked kind of old-fashioned like.  
  
Hoss looked around for his baby brother, who was saved by the fact that freshmen do not eat lunch with seniors.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"What, Darlin'?"  
  
"You really didn't ask Jessica out?"  
  
He put his arm around her waist thankful she didn't jerk away, as she was prone to do when she was mad.  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Good. I hate to have to clobber you," she laughed.  
  
He laughed and kissed her hand. The most he could do and not break the school's PDA rules. 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Confessions and Revenge In a plan devised by Stuart, Hoss tricked Little Joe in to confessing what he did. As usual, Joe was waiting for Hoss to get out of football practice to take them both home. Joe was a drummer for the band and a good one too. Only problem was, he knew it.  
  
Band practice had been over for half an hour when football practice let out. Joe was sitting on the steps, 'air' drumming to the music on his Walkman. He was lost in the song and didn't even notice Hoss walk by him, until Stuart kicked his foot.  
  
"You going home? Or are taking up residence here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm coming. Where's Hoss?" Joe answered getting to his feet.  
  
Stuart pointed to where Hoss was already out to his truck. He was standing by the door with his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked.  
  
"Melly dumped him," Stu whispered.  
  
"She did?" He gulped.  
  
"Yep, Hoss don't know why, but he is totally pissed!"  
  
"She really dumped him? I didn't think she'd terminate him! I didn't mean for.., Oh, MAN!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, Joe? You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"  
  
"Oh, man, Stu! I kinda told Judy that I would get Hoss to take Jessica to the dance so she could go with me. I wasn't even thinking about Melly, when I said it." Joe confessed. He felt worse by the minute, knowing he had gotten Hoss hurt.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! DUDE, HOSS IS GOING TO CREAM YOUR ASS!"  
  
Joe unconsciously slowed his steps.  
  
"Hoss, I'm going to fix everything," he said, still well out of his brother's reach. "I promise! I'll call Judy and fix things with Jessica. I didn't remember Melly last night. I swear! Just don't kill me!"  
  
"You fergot that I've had a girlfriend for a year?" Hoss asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," Joe flinched. "Don't worry, though. I'm gonna fix everything."  
  
"Darn right, you are," Hoss replied.  
  
As Joe walked around to the passenger side of the truck, he saw Hoss's letter jacket. Melly must have really dumped him. Suddenly, getting in an enclosed space with his brother didn't seem like such a good ideal.  
  
"I think I'm going to ride in back," Joe said, climbing in the bed of the truck.  
  
"Ya' sure? Joe, its kinda cold today."  
  
"I'll be fine. The fresh air'll do me good." And I'll be out of your reach.  
  
"Suit yourself," Hoss grinned at Stu. Little Joe was punishing himself. It was a thirty minute ride back to the Ponderosa. He wasn't even mad at Joe either. Joe was always acting without thinking and this was just another time. Besides, Melly wasn't upset with him, so there was no permanent damage done. "Get in Stu. I'll drop you off at Sheriff Coffee's office."  
  
Virtual Ranching Meanwhile, Ben was sitting at his computer, checking stock prices and corresponding with buyers, when the messenger tone sounded.  
BigDaddyMac Has Sent You An Instant  
  
Message. Do You Wish To Accept  
  
It?  
  
YES No Questions  
  
appeared on his screen. Not knowing or wanting to know BigDaddyMac, he clicked no and went back to his work. It came up again. Then again. This time he clicked yes, intending to tell this whacko to pester someone else or be reported.  
  
BigDaddyMac: HEY, BUTTHEAD!  
  
Ponderosa: Excuse, me?  
  
BigDaddyMac: YOU BITE, CARTWRIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
Ponderosa: Who are you?  
  
BigDaddyMac: Has Hoss rearranged your vital organs yet? You really screwed up this time, Joe.  
  
Ben smiled, realizing this must be one of Joe's 'friends', if you could call a person who hurled insults at you a friend.  
  
Before he could tell this young person he was not Joe, another message popped up.  
  
BigDaddyMac: Check this, Sally says Melanie dumped him over your little stunt.  
  
Ponderosa: Excuse me, this is Mr. Cartwright, not Joseph.  
  
Silence.  
  
BigDaddyMac: Ooh, sorry, Mr. Ben. I won't bug you anymore. Night  
BigDaddyMac has Logged Off.  
  
Ben couldn't help but wonder if Melly had dumped Hoss, and if she had, just what did Joe have to do with it. 


End file.
